Opposite Day
by dontforgetmypenname
Summary: Meet the bandits Zallirog from the OTHER side of the mirrors in Kong. Rated T for Muds' harsh language. Gorillaz are not mine! They all belong to Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn.
1. Only the beginning

It was an ordinary day at Kong. There were no signings, photo shoots, interviews, or any other kind of disturbance needed by the bloodthirsty paparazzi outside the gates of the studio. The zombies weren't active (which is weird), and surprisingly, nothing interestingly strange at all seemed to be going on. The Gorillaz were sitting in the living room having a good time getting together and playing video games with junk food and, of course, the beer Murdoc had been chugging down for the last half hour. " Hell no, hell no, aw, bloody FUCK!" (We can all take a good guess at who said this, right?) Murdoc threw his game controller at the screen. " Woo-hoo! Haha, Mudoc! I just beat your monster, AND got the key to level 19!" 2-D was dancing on the couch with his controller in hand. " Yes! I've been waiting for such a long time to finally pass this level!" "Oh, shut up, shit for brains. You were just bloody fucking lucky, that's all!" Russel stared at Murdoc in disgust. " Hey Murdoc, not in front of Noodle, huh? She's still pissed off by your lack of anger control." Noodle hugged Russel. "Thank youRussel, but I'm used to this kind of thing. It's not like this was the first time I heard him use profanity or get outrageously furious. Actually, the first words I heard him say were 'Bloody hell' when I came out of that FedEx crate." There was a long silence while Murdoc chugged down another White Light. Noodle yawned of boredom and tiredness. " Well, it's past 12, so I'm hitting the hay for the night. Good night, guys!" 2-D paused the game and gave her a hug with a kiss on her cheek that made her blush slightly in the cheeks. " G'night, love. See you when the sun gets up." Russel gave her with a hug and Murdoc just waved not even looking at her. She just sighed. " Good ol' Muds." Noodle called the lift. " It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's there!" "That bloody annoying chime."

The elevator slowly lifted her onto her floor and she silently walked down the hall listening to the rain tapping on the roof thinking to the beat of their song "Mr. Softy's Balloon Race." Noodle reached her room and opened the door. She turned on the lights and squinted her eyes when she stared into her colorful Japanese paper lamps. Something in particular caught her eye though. "Holy cow! Where did THAT come from!" She pulled out a knife that was stabbed into her desk. On the desk there was a carving of something or someone's name. It said "Eldoon." "Eldoon? What or who the heck is Eldoon?" It looked awfully familiar to her, but she couldn't pin point it. "Better show this to the boys. They might know something about it."


	2. 2D the genius

She kicked down her door and burst through the corridors running to call the elevator. The lift started its chime again, "It's coming up, it's coming up," Noodle sighed. "Come on you blasted thing! Must you do that EVERY time?" "It's there!" "Oh, finally!" Noodle punched in the number and anxiously paced back and forth staring at the chicken scratch on paper trembling in her hand.

Ding!

She almost broke the elevator controls pushing the button to open the doors, heavily panted running towards the living room and to her relief; the guys were still there. "Guys! Russel, 2-D, Murdoc, look at this!" she frantically pointed to the paper. 2-D jumped in his seat getting popcorn all over the couch. "God! You're going to give me a heart attack someday with that voice of yours, woman!" Russel turned his head taking off his headphones. "Hey baby girl, what's wrong? Something happened?" Murdoc woke up from his hangover. "Bloody hell, what's with all the fucking racket!" "Shut up Murdoc! Noodle is trying to tell us what's wrong!" "Don't you tell me to shut up, dullard!" Noodle and Russel were discussing about the note while Murdoc and 2-D went on with their, uh, interesting… "Gentlemen's argument." (Emphasize "Gentlemen") Russel had the note in his hand scratching his head perplexed by the strange writing on it. "Hey Murdoc, 2-D, stop your fighting and get your asses over here before I have to hang you both on the coat hanger by your shirt collars!" Murdoc held his position pressing 2-D against the wall about to punch him in the face. "Murdoc-san, let go of 2-D. He has had enough of being your punching bag." Murdoc dropped 2-D on the ground and walked over to the two. "Let me see that bloody thing." Murdoc stared at it confused too. " What the hell is this supposed to mean?" 2-D limped over to them holding up his head with his hand. "'Ello, let me take a look at it." "Like you'd know, shit for brains." 2-D sat on the couch looking at it. " Noodle love, get me a mirror, please." Noodle ran to go get one. Russel sighed. " Hey 'D, not a time to groom yourself." "I'm not! I think I know what to do with this thing." " How the hell would you know? I don't even know what it says, and I'm SMARTER then you!" "Well it doesn't mean I'm not able to have a chance!"

The teen Jap came back with hand held mirror. "Here you go, 2-D-san. What's it for, anyway?" 2-D held the note in front of the mirror. " It's backwards cursive. It says, "_ Just a small greeting to you and your friends. Thanks for the portal opening. We appreciate it._

_-Sincerely, _

_Zallirog._

Noodle was confused. "2-D-san, what do they mean by 'portal opening'"? He only shook his head. "That's what I was going to ask you." Murdoc kicked a beer can rolling on the ground. "What the fuck is Zallirog? Some group name?" Russel was still amazed at 2-D for solving something no one else could. " Hey 'D, how'd you know?" "Huh? Oh, well it was just a hunch. Say, Noodle, was there anything else strange?" "Well, on my desk there was something carved saying 'Eldoon.'" "Eldoon? Spell it out, love." "E-L-D-O-O-N." 2-D wrote it on the bottom of the note. "Eldoon, Eldoon… Oh, I see." "2-D-san, what does it mean?" "It's your name backwards. Eldoon, Noodle, get it?"


	3. the meeting

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. XD)

Disclaimer: Don't own the Gorillaz. They belong to Hewlett and Albarn.

2-D snapped his fingers in front of Murdoc's face. " Muds! Stop staring at me like I just solved a murder mystery! You're freaking me out…" The satanic bassist just started to mumble something with the words "fucking" and "dullard" used a couple of times. Yeah. He must've snapped out of it.

Noodle stared at what word 2-D wrote. "Eldoon, Noodle…. Huh, how about that? But what are they talking about by portal? And there's more than one. Does this mean they're in Kong? When did they come in?" Russel scratched his head. " I know this place is haunted with souls that died in the Hell Hole and stuff, but I've never noticed anything like this." 2-D thought for a bit. "Parallel world?" The Satanist slapped his face. " What the fuck does you fucking mean by a fucking para-fucking-llel world!" The singer pouted. "Just a thought, Mr. Moody Murdoc. I don't see you giving any contribution of thought to this conversation of a mystery." "What's that supposed to mean, huh?" "I'm just saying that you should probably help. This can be serious."

Murdoc let go of his fist full of energy targeting 2-D's face. "I'm not going to even start." Russel ignored the usual bickering and stared at Noodle that was pacing the floor. She stopped in her tracks. " I think that 2-D can be right." Murdoc stared at her. " You seriously believe his opinion? It's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard in my life!"

Noodle put her finger to her chin. " No, no, I think he actually may be right. The mirror in my room was cracked smack in the middle with a hole large enough for me to probably crawl through." "Really, now?" "Hai. I think he may be onto something. I mean, backwards notes, names, and a hole in my mirror, seriously. 2-D can be right." Murdoc stared at 2-D playing with a pencil between his fingers. " Him? Seriously? 2-D being able to figure out something I can't? Get out of here." 2-D shrugged. "One way to find out. Everyone go check out the mirrors around Kong. Especially your rooms." Russel nodded. "Agreed. There's more than one around here. We should check."

And so, the band spread out. 2-D checked out his room. Large pieces of glass on the bed and floor lay scattered around like some kind of explosion had happened. Oh yeah. Whatever it was, it came through his mirror. There was a large hole in the middle of it. Just how he had thought. (Interesting. 2-D's on a role in this story.)

Noodle went to go check her room once more if the mystery people of another place left a clue for her. Nothing. Just a big mess of wood shavings and glass was there. "They could've at least cleaned up. I hate a messy room. Explains why I rarely go into Murdoc's Winnebago. How in the world can he live like that? Unbelievable."

Grumbling, Murdoc walked to his Winnebago. "What the bloody HELL!" He noticed that the tires popped. Pieces of glass were stuck in them. "Where the fuck did the broken glass come from?" He stepped in his Winnebago found his beer bottles shattered with the fridge still open. "My good stash! Whoever did this owes me money, damn it!" Murdoc went to the front and sat in the driver's seat to bum a cig. The side view mirrors of the Winnebago were broken. "So that explains the busted tires. Damn it." He shoved his cig in the ashtray that was beside him.

Russel was in his room checking for anything suspicious. Yeah. Just what he had feared. The ceiling was busted with bullets that were lined up in the shape of an "L". "Oh, what a pleasant surprise. Great. Just great. What a way to spend the early morning. I'd rather be trampled over by fans than have THIS happen. Jeez."

They all met back in the living room. Murdoc smuggled something like "Can't believe that bastard stole my stash." 2-D was the only one happy at the moment. "I was right. Wow. Cool!" "2-D san, not a good time for a triumphant speech." "Yeah, dullard. Save it for AFTER we kick their arses to get them out of here." Russel came in last. " Hey fatty? What took you so long? Got stuck in between the elevator doors?" Russel snarled. Bet he wasn't in the mood to hear the cheesy comments from the 40 year old. Actually, he was never in the mood. Hey, who can blame him, right?

BAM!

Murdoc was under the table. "Ok, who the hell just shot a gun off in here?" 2-D squinted his eyes at a girl holding a gun in the air in front of him. "N-Noodle? Is that you, love?" Noodle tugged at 2-D's sleeve. "Uh, 2-D? I'm right next to you. How can I be over there?" "If you're here, then who's that?"

The girl raised her head up. "I'm Eldoon, and these are my partners." Russel looked around. "What partners? I don't see anyone else here." Eldoon snapped her fingers and three shadows seeped through the cracks in the walls and stood next to her. "This is Codrum, Lessur, and D-2." The shadows gained human form and there stood other clones of the Gorillaz. Codrum was hiding behind D-2. The bassist groaned. "Oh great! My mirror self is a total wuss!"

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews and advice. Really helps me out. : D)


	4. jobs

A/N: I heard that someone has drawn a picture of the Gorillaz in their mirror selves. Wow, talk about a coincidence, eh? I guess great minds think alike, huh? Great picture, Humon: D) Thanks for the news, Moogle23. It was fun looking at it. (:

Disclaimer: Don't own the totally awesome Gorillaz.

Eldoon stared at Codrum. "For the love of- Oh, come ON, Codrum! Get up, you sissy!" Codrum slowly got up looking worried and stood next to Lessur. Murdoc noticed something shining hanging around Codrum's neck. Well what do you know! It was a right side up cross. The bassist slapped his face in disgust. "For fuck's sake, are you kidding me! You're a Christian! Oh, Satan!" Codrum nodded confidently.

"Yes, I am a Christian. And proud of it, by the way."

"Shit!"

"If you have a problem with me being a Christian, keep your comments to yourself, thank you."

"AND he's polite! Can this get ANY worse!"

Codrum shrugged. He wasn't going to take bupkis from a _Satanist _insulting his religion.

2-D cocked his head to the side staring at his opposite. D-2 stared back at 2-D looking annoyed. "What do you want?" 2-D scratched his head. "I dunno. Maybe something like a greeting from my mirror self from a parallel universe." D-2 stuck out his hand looking away scoffing. "Nice to meet you, 2-D, is it?" 2-D reluctantly shook it. Thinking the hand was some sort of trap or something. "Yeah. I'm 2-D."

"Swanky place. It's clean."

Noodle scoffed. "You call this place clean? We have a LANDFILL outside! AND a graveyard."

Eldoon took a look around. "Compared to our place, this place is hotel quality."

Noodle was shocked. Eldoon laughed at the expression. "Yeah. It's true. This is a nice place."

Russel was just as shocked. "Wow, I wouldn't really want to see your world, then."

Noodle nodded. "Yeah. That's a scary thought. Even for me." Eldoon shifted her weight to her right side. Noodle noticed. "Um, do you guys want to sit down? You seem tired. We would also like to find out more about you." Lessur nodded. "How unusually kind for the opposite of Eldoon." His voice was deep. Much deeper than Russel's, which is quite scary, by the way, even for people who have to deal with the undead lurking around with weapons.

The Gorillaz and Zallirog uncomfortably shifted themselves to the couches facing each other in the living room. There was an unusual silence. (Well, you would be nervous too if your opposite in personality was sitting right in front of you) A far too long silence that was scaring all of them made shivers crawl down their spines listening to the zombies outside awake from their slumber and scratching at the windows. This seemed to amuse D-2. He was staring out the window tapping on the glass making motions to the zombies outside. Eldoon growled and D-2 sighed and sat down next to Lessur.

Noodle was the first one to speak.

"So… What do you guys for a living?"

Eldoon raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you ask?"

Noodle blinked. "Well, just wondering."

Eldoon sighed. "We're…cops."

2-D brightened up. "Really?"

D-2 nodded "Yeah." Murdoc took out his cig and crunched it in an ashtray. "How did Codrum get involved?"

Codrum frowned. The rest of his group stared at him looking strangely hostile. Russel stayed quiet. "Wow," he thought to himself, " Zallirog is weird. If this is what they do to friends, what do they do to enemies? Forget I asked. I don't want to know…" The opposite of the bassist sighed. " Um, after I met my friends at a store after 5 years, I guess I just wanted to join them and catch up on memories. Why?" Murdoc coughed. "I don't know. Just the fact that you look like you don't belong. You act a whole lot nicer than the rest of the lot." The Zallirogs smiled. Murdoc cocked his head to the right. "You blokes take that as a compliment or something? Huh."

Noodle fidgeted in her seat fiddling with her fingers. "So… what are you guys individually in charge of?" Eldoon raised her head.

" I'm in charge of weapons."

"Really? Is it difficult?"

"Naw. It's easy when you think of the situation."

"Wow. Must be an interesting life being a cop."

"Uh huh."

2-D decided to join in. "So, D-2, what do you do?"

D-2 yawned. " I'm in charge of the plots that take place, the traps, investigations, etc."

"Wow. Seriously?"

The opposite raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Seriously."

Russel and Lessur were just staring at each other. Confused by each other's expressions on each other's faces and copying one another's motions was all they did until Eldoon shoved her elbow in Lessur's ribs.

" Hey! What the heck was that for, huh?"

"You two look like total bakas!"

Yeah, so Russel was forced back into reality.

"Yeah, what do you do, Lessur?"

After coughing a couple of times, Lessur answered.

"I basically have to pull everything together. Court cases, defenses, that sort of thing."

Russel nodded in content. "That's cool. So what is your spot on the team, Codrum?"

Codrum just stared at Murdoc in disgust. "Goodness, how can he stand living in this condition?" he thought to himself. "No way I would be able to last five minutes like that." D-2 waved his hand in front of Codrum's face. "Hey face ache, answer the fucking question he asked!" Codrum sighed and uninterestingly muttered his forced lines that the rest of the team had told him to say.

" I am the spy for this team. I blend in with the enemy and track down any evidence in the case."

Murdoc just focused his attention to the ceiling. "Really, now? Ever get dangerous?"

"Yeah. Sometimes catch you and end up beaten."

"What, can't defend yourself?"

"I have the rest of my team."

"Uh huh."

The young Japanese twins chatted with one another for a bit until they both came up with a decision. Eldoon snapped her fingers. "Boys, we're staying with the Gorillaz here for the rest of the week. Sounds, _fun_, don't it?" The rest of Zallirog thought for a bit. The African American opposite nodded. " Why not? It'd be nice to get properly _acquainted_ with them and learn of this, this… strange universe." Codrum only nodded his head slowly staring at his alligator skin boots. D-2 flicked a bug off his shoulder. "Whatever."


End file.
